The present disclosure relates to a vibration generating device.
Vibration generating devices, which convert electrical energy into mechanical vibrations through the generation of electromagnetic force, are commonly mounted in mobile phones, and the like, to thereby be used to silently notify users of call reception by transferring vibrations thereto.
Vibration generating devices may be mainly classified as devices generating mechanical vibrations using coils and magnets and devices generating mechanical vibrations using piezoelectric elements.
Recently, devices generating mechanical vibrations using piezoelectric elements have commonly been used in order to generate vibrations at the time of touches made to liquid crystal display panels provided in devices utilizing a touchscreen scheme such as smartphones.
That is, vibration motors generating mechanical vibrations using coils and magnets have a relatively slow reaction speed, and thus, they are not commonly used in devices utilizing a touchscreen scheme such as smartphones.
Therefore, the development of vibration motors having a faster reaction speed is required.